Taisei
' Taisei', more commonly referred to as Tai-kun in the japanese dub is a young saiyan elite that has great prodological prowess, having the latent power of Son-Gohan and the untapped talents of Son-Goten. He is the main protagonist in Dragonball Shinsekai, and he is currently he's as strong as Goku was at the end of Dragon Ball Z thanks to having trained and numerous powerful figures. Overview Creation & Conception Taisei was conceptualized by his creator after the love of Dragon Ball was rekindled within him, mostly after seeing the Battle of The Gods movie trailer. Many memories flooded back of good times which inspired the author to ultimately create taisei mere weeks after. Taisei was originally meant to use the design of The Dragon Ball Heroes "Hero" as his main appearance, though after becoming aware that it had already been somewhat overused and taken by other characters, the author chose the Elite, believing the berserker to look a little too much like a miniature version of Raditz. Appearance Like most Saiyans, or Dragon Ball characters for that matter, Tai's appearance depends all on which form he's in. He first appears as a young boy with a surprisingly well developed martial artists physique, though it is not visible due to the clothing he wears over his body. He wears a dominantly red gi reminiscent of a chinese tao martial artists fighting robe and has a saiyan tail. He sports the traditional dark hair of a fullblooded saiyan though it falls at his sides in a rather neat and tidy fashion compared to other Saiyan characters. Personality Tai is a usually cheerful young man who rarely becomes angry or displeased. However he has an extreme sense of honor between warriors which seems to be a natural awareness, one of the many intuitions of a warrior that he seems to have been born with. He becomes violent, merciless, and enraged towards the wicked and those who are generally advocates of evil and suffering, which can cause him to surge out of control dangerously. It's because of his savage temper and sense of good and right that Tai has become a Super Saiyan at his young age. Biography Tai is a young Saiyan with enough blood in his gene pool to grow the signature tail that Saiyans have. His goal in life is consumed by his saiyan side in that he just wants to fight. He may be searching for the ultimate fight in this regard. He is an "earthling-saiyan" much like several members of the Son and Briefs families but his exact origin is completely unknown, as his parents or his past have yet to be mentioned. Dragon Ball Shinsekai Tai appeared one day on the Kame House island demanding training from Master Roshi. Bewildered as to how the young man got to his island out in the middle of the tropical ocean, Master Roshi initially refused until he saw that he was a saiyan. Master Roshi decided to take advantage of this being the dishonest old man that he is, but if Tai could complete his tasks, then Master Roshi would indeed train him. Sensing little power from Tai, Roshi instructed the young saiyan to go on his first "adventure" and find korins tower. Once he did that he was told to ask about Dende and the Lookout, and how he could get to it. Tai then revealed his method of getting to the island, as he literally ran across the water all the way back to the shore, showing his natural affinity for superhuman feats even at his young age. He came to Korin tower and met a person called Upa, the leader of an indian tribe who was currently at war for their land. Tai helped the indians and ridded the invaders from his land, scaring them when he transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time. After this, Tai began his journey up Korin tower and reached the top in a manner of minutes thanks to his agility. When he met Korin himself, Tai said he was sent by Master Roshi, showing that he wanted training. Korin thought it'd be interesting and decided to teach Tai everything that he didn't have the time to teach Goku. Tai stayed at Korins lookout for a few weeks as he was taught the techniques used by Korin himself, but the most useful power up he received was "Korins Blessing". Korin revealed he had used this magic technique to create the Senzu Beans, and bestowed it upon Tai thus giving him infinite stamina, the ability to heal minor wounds and finally, never become tired out in battle. Tai promised to use the blessing wisely as it was the last performance that Korin could perform in his lifetime, tai, now having more knowledge on the lookout, greater skill and a new set of techniques set out to reach the lookout where he'd find Dende. More time passed and Tai eventually got to the top of the lookout, now having the ability to fly and levitate thanks to Korins training. Here he met Mister Popo and Dende, and revealed he was sent by master roshi with approval of Korin. By this time, Dende had become accustomed to being a Guru to some extent, and unlocked Tai's latent potential for him as per request for Master Roshi. Tai would go on to learn all the techniques and abilities of both Dende and Mister Popo, first having to undergo the intense training of Mister Popo, and then again being trained by Dende himself in various mystic arts. After completing his training, which took a few months due to Tai's immense growth rate, he had become considerably more powerful and was now fit to finally undergo training underneath master roshi himself, the man he initially set out for. Startled and greatly pleased at how powerful Tai had become, Master Roshi gladly made good on his promise to train Tai. Tai easily and casually replicated many of the feats that Goku did all the years before him, but due to the changes Master Roshi had to make in order to increase the gifted fighters powers, Tai was still subjected to a brutal training regimen. By the time Tai had completed his training under Master Roshi he had learned to unleash basic forms of Ki such as The Ki Blast, Energy Wave, and more importantly, Master Roshi's signature move, The Kamehameha Wave attack. Tai also obtained Master Roshi's transformations, 50% Power, and 100% Maximum Power which he continues to make liberal usage of to this date. Movie Appearances Abilities Power Level Tai was born with an impressive power level which allowed him to excel into a Saiyan Elite at a young age. He is easily above the strongest of earths martial artists due to his power level and the nurturing he has received in order to bring it out as much as possible. By the time he finishes receiving training from Master Roshi, Dende, Mister Popo, Korin, King Kai, and Kibitokai/Old Kai himself, Tai is strong enough to fight on par with Son Goku himself. Strength His saiyan physiology allows him naturally superpowered strength, but with the extensive training tai has received his strength has increased to even greater heights. He was strong enough in his Super Saiyan + Kaioken x20 state to leave a dent in a solid block of katchin, the hardest material in the universe. Speed Tai has gotten to the point where he witnesses bullets as still objects in time, and has the ability to perceive and casually outrun lightning itself showing that he is at the very least a fraction of lightspeed. His combat speed has reached the signature, blisteringly fast exchanges of strong warriors throughout the universe. Durability Tai's body is highly resistant to blunt force attacks and he is capable of resisting forces that would easily kill any other child of his height and build. This isn't just thanks to his saiyan physiology, but also thanks to his brutal, extensive training he has undergone throughout his short lifetime. Techniques Martial Arts Taisei has obtained superpowered martial arts due to traning underneath various masters that taught him to focus and unleash his ki. He has been trained in both the crane and turtle style martial arts forms, learning one style from Master Roshi and the other from Tien Shinhan. Tai greatly values martial arts and is always looking for more ways to increase his skills, having great prowess and aptitude at fighting. Master Roshi had even said that Tai had already surpassed a black belt karate-users level in martial arts skill. Tai is also skilled in several basic but arguably extremely vital and useful martial arts supplements taken directly from Master Mutaito's teachings, the likes of which are often overlooked by most martial artists today. Kamehameha The signature attack of Son Goku, taught to Tai as the last student ever taken by Master Roshi. Tai demonstrated ease of mastery of the Kamehameha wave and performed it almost as easily as Goku. Tai has also developed several unique variants of his own Kamehameha waves. A unique thing about Tai's kamehameha is that he only ever performs the "original" kamehameha, perfectly mirroring the movements used by Master Roshi. This is because of his grand sense of honor and gratitude to his mentors. When questioned why he still uses his Kamehameha in such a primitive and time-wasting form, he proudly states that he uses the kamehameha "the way that my master taught me to" Implying he can, but does not prefer to use the quicker kamehameha wave. Kaio-Ken Taught to Tai by Majuub is the infamous Kaio-ken technique. Tai often utilizes it as his ultimate trump card in battle, only ever engaging it when he is already transformed into Super Saiyan. Tai is a rare case in this right due to the fact that most Saiyans rely solely on their mastery of Super Saiyan transformation. Tai still values the Kaio-ken technique immensely and thusly trains as hard as he can to increase his skill in its usage. The maximum multiplication that Tai's body can handle as of now is X20 before he starts to feel extreme fatigue and pain. Transformations 50% Power Upon his training with Master Roshi, Tai was taught how to unleash his latent energy in the form of a transformation which was used by Master Roshi himself. Ascending to 50% causes Tai's body to become considerably more muscular and even that of a bodybuilders, making him the most muscular child character in the series to date(aside from broly the legendary super saiyan). Tai utilized this form as his initial transformation, the one that he uses to gauge his opponents true strength, and if the enemy was indeed strong enough to go toe to toe with him on a higher level, only then would he go to max power. 100% MAX Power The final transformation that was taught to tai by Master Roshi. Releasing 100% of his power is a signature trumpcard in Master Roshi's fighting style, and seeing Tai's unwavering resolve to obtain as much strength as he could, Roshi seized the opportunity to teach him this. Ascending to 100% of his max power causes Tai's small body to become a hulking mass of thick, armor-like muscle. For a while this form served as the maximum powered stage he had due to the fact he could not control his Super Saiyan power to an effective degree, but he still ascended past it when the situation absolutely called for it. Super Saiyan In a fit of rage, being helpless to fight for the sake of innocent children like himself, Tai transformed into a Super Saiyan. He has obtained great mastery over it thanks to training underneath various notable masters such as Master Roshi, Korin, and Mister Popo, but he has not ascended above the first level due to the fact no mentor he has had is strong enough to keep up with him well enough in order to help him ascend. However, tai has obtained access to the different modes of Super Saiyan that come with the initial transformation. He later finds Son Gohan, a Saiyan powerful enough to train him in order to master his Super Saiyan power beyond its original limitations. In mentoring Tai, Gohan was able to teach the young Saiyan how to unleash his Super Saiyan power without putting his allies in danger, as it was originally a form that occurred whenever Tai experienced one of his uncontrollable fits of rage and anger. Ascended Super Saiyan One of the forms that Gohan was capable of helping Tai ascend to. Tai in this form is no longer consumed by super saiyan anger and can administrate the output of his energy more effectively and easily. He is not as dangerous as he is in his normal Super Saiyan transformation, and can maintain his calm and collected thinking patterns, but due to this his power also takes longer than usual to rise and reach its pinnacle than in the previous state. Be that as is, Tai still preferred greatly to use this state of his initial transformation due to the fact that not matter what he did not want to put the earth or its inhabitants in danger. Ultra Super Saiyan A form that Tai accessed upon instinct. After he mastered ascended Super Saiyan, he was still not strong enough to combat a leader of an enemy troop, so while powering up, he desperately tried to maintain a hold of his reason and not explode in a fit of anger, which lead to his Ultra Super Saiyan transformation. In this form, Tai's strength and energy output is far greater than that of any of the previous Super Saiyan stages that he had demonstrated, but due to the huge, thick, armor-like muscle that surrounds his small body, it was difficult for him to maintain for even the shortest periods of time, and his speed was greatly impeded by the transformation. Full Power Super Saiyan The ultimate Pinnacle of Tai's Super Saiyan power reached thanks to completing his Super Saiyan traning with Son Gohan. Tai now has the ability to maintain the power of his initial super saiyan transformation without having his mind sink into extreme anger and rage, and mastering the full power stage of Super Saiyan has also gifted tai with the ability to maintain the transformation indefinately. Tai demonstrated such immense talent for this stage that he was capable of keeping it switched on even in his sleep, as gohan noticed after Tai had passed out in the hyperbolic time chamber shortly after ascending to this stage. Reception Battles Kills List Trivia *Tai's name is actually a pun on the name Seiten Taisei, one of the many titles of the chinese monkey king; Sun-Wukong, whom Tai is moderately, and later on, heavily based upon. In this right, Tai's real name is actually indeed, Seiten Taisei, but is rarely ever referred to as such throughout the course of the series, again showing his similarities with Son-Goku. Appearances in Other Media Voice Actors Category:Pages added by SeitenTaisei Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters